


真相 19

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	真相 19

19  
生活平淡中透着甜，这是Harry从来都没有尝过的甜。  
在他印象中，甜只是存在食物中，唇舌尝到的甜只会甜一会儿，而不是像现在发自内心的透着甜，他眼中蒙着灰色的世界就这样透出了光。  
光是细细的，在他的世界打出一个小口，拼尽力气的挤进来，照在他的脚下。  
虚幻的仿佛一场梦。  
仿佛闭上眼睛，一个个带着足以掀翻他用尽全力行驶的小船压抑噩梦才是他的现实。  
他看着Peter发呆的时间越来越多，多到他自己都不自知。  
“在看什么？”Peter拽起Harry的手放在自己脸上轻柔的蹭着。  
Harry的目光有些呆滞：“你。”他的手不自觉的捏了一下Peter的脸，皮肤的弹性与肉感顺着指尖传达个大脑。  
是真的。  
“我好看么？”Peter扬起唇角笑着询问着Harry。  
Harry笑了，笑容呆板，眼却着迷的盯着Peter：“好看，很好看。”  
好看。  
Harry身子向前倾斜，含住Peter的唇舌，不进攻就这样小心翼翼的含着，像是在感知温度。  
Peter不忍打扰，抬手拨弄着Harry的碎发，细细的观察着Harry。  
Harry忽然发力，撬开Peter的唇舌，他急切的跨坐在Peter的腿上，不断的加深这个吻。  
温度，疼痛，一切都在告诉他这都是真的。  
可就越是这样，他越是觉得这个世界太假了，假到居然会在这个时候给一个人所谓的希望。  
吻从汲取温度，变成了以命相博，Peter可以感受到Harry的恐惧，他的颤抖，他唯一能做的就是以同样的方式，同样的亲吻力度来告诉Harry，他在这里，就在面前。  
这一切不应该是他拥有的。  
Harry忽然睁开双眼，与Peter的唇舌分开，他的手按在Peter的肩膀，拉开两个人的距离，他盯着Peter的双眼，呼吸变得急促，按着Peter肩膀的手，无意识的用力。  
“Peter Parker我叫Harry Osborn我痛恨这个姓氏，痛恨流着奥斯本血的我。”  
这是他第一次面对人道出这句话。  
Peter注视着的Harry的双眼，那双眼睛中翻腾着痛苦最后蒙上一层雾，将这一切全都深深的封印在Harry的躯壳之中。  
他预想到Harry会将自己的一切对他全盘托出，可是没有想到这一天来的居然这么快，他还没有喂给Harry足够的甜，他就这样直面一切了。  
Peter将Harry搂入怀中，紧紧的拥抱着他。  
“我会一直陪着你。”


End file.
